


Triple Ko

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe invites Fuji to see Haze Junior High's go club put on a production of "Honnouji Enjou".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Ko

Fuji watched the scene in front of him unfold. Atobe, of all people, had invited him to this play. It was "Honnouji Enjou", as performed by the go club, of all things, of Haze Junior High. 

It was an interesting play, he thought. He liked just about anything that dealt with the changing of hands of the shogunate. And this particular story was interesting in that it dealt with the story of the triple ko that was encountered that supposedly turned the fate of many battles. It was what he had based his triple counters on.

He wondered if Atobe knew this somehow and had invited him for that reason.

He asked Atobe afterward, and Atobe didn't respond at first. But as he buffed his fingernails against his shirt, he shrugged. "My cousin, Akira, gave me tickets for some reason. It's Kabaji's sister's birthday, so he couldn't come. I figured that you were the most bloody-minded person I knew, so you might appreciate it."

Fuji laughed. "Perhaps, then, you should have invited Oishi. You should see him in his extreme Mother mode."

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
